Army
Go here to contact your military advisors. This page is being fiddled with, please bear with. Army and Recruitment Panel The new panel is seperated into recruitment and active armies. Once units are finished they are put in the ready column and can be transferred to armies from barracks to one of the active armies/groupings below. The Groupings will help organisation and deployment of large armies, the large armies may split in a small area on the map tactically. In the future armies may enjoy specialities. Here the number of units donated to the UN can also be specified where applicable. When units are recruited they are first added to reserves, Amun Seth Aprillia Artiria Cydonia Dalania Innovia Isimzia Joe Kanelamic State New Shaderia Pipirria Salopia SROD Tyran United Nations Armed Forces United Nations Military Page Unit Types Most of these are not buildable unless you have acquired the right technology, which can be done through raid missions and are sometimes discovered randomly. *'Infantry' - A standard battalion, the bread and butter of an army. In a straight up fight they beat all other types of units. *'Operatives' - Powerful war heroes. You can only have one at a time. Attach them to armies to improve tactics and moral, send them undercover to sabotage military buildings, watch them fight one another and general use them to blow stuff up. See here for the Operative page. *'Support' - More fragile than infantry troops but drastically increase survivability between fights. Units include top medics, cartographers and engineers. Improves health regeneration and reduces troop attrition. Required for long, drawn out wars. *'(LOCKED)Anti-Air' - Specialises in taking out enemy aircraft. Attach them to an army to give them resistance to enemy aircraft. *'(LOCKED)Siege' - Especially good at attacking cities. Without these, breaking into enemy strongholds will be very difficult. *'(LOCKED)Assault' - Dropship troopers, who can redeploy almost anywhere on the map regardless of geography very quickly. *'(LOCKED)Stealth' - Sneaky types. Don't put these on the build queue, private message Ben on facebook that you're building them. They don't show up on the military map or the build queue and are only revealed in an army once the battle has already started. Turn a seemingly defenceless city or army into a trap, or get into enemy territory without being spotted! *'(LOCKED)Mechs' - Giant mechanical war-walkers or colossal tanks; huge engines of destruction! Take a long time to build, very effective against armies and great in sieges. Require a Blacklight or Uranium source to operate and build. Don't make the mistake of thinking they're invincible! On their own, they can be taken down fairly quickly - put them in other armies ideally. *'(LOCKED)Goliath' - A smaller war machine based on Arsinese technology, which have supernatural weapons. They specialise in killing Operatives, but also add bonuses when attached to armies in general, but don't hold out well when outnumbered. Require a Blacklight resource to operate and build. *'(LOCKED)Specialist' - This highly valuable technology allows a nation to adapt their military in a unique way. Unlocking this tech allows the nation to create their own unit type to their specifications. This could be a unit type, a special ability or a universal military trait.Category:Barvos Category:Military Category:Assets